Six Paths: Fairy Tail
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: Nearly 7 years after the war, when the world you saved comes to fear your power, what can you do? Well if the opportunity to save a new world arises then take the leap and embark on an adventure to save a World of Magic. However this world is far from helpless as Our Sage's learn, it may be new but it will become a place for two boys who are starved of love to find Nourishment.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

 **This is an Idea I had for a crossover I had between Naruto and Fairy Tail, it's been bubbling in my mind for awhile now so I thought I would put up the Pilot and see what you guys think. It will bear similar idea's from my "A Fresh Start" story but done the way I originally planned, since people complained that I made them too weak in "A Fresh Start" I hope you apreciate this story**

* * *

 **Plot:**

 **Nearly 7 years after the war, when the world you saved comes to fear your power, what can you do? Well if the opportunity to save a new world arises then take the leap and embark on an adventure to save a World of Magic. However this world is far from helpless as Our Sage's learn, it may be new but it will become a place for two boys who are starved of love to find Nourishment**

* * *

 **So unlike my other crossovers, this story will start after the 7 year time skip. I feel that my crossovers are just repeating the same stuff, so I hope this will be different. I hope to focus on this story and Changing Destiny to let the Anime speed ahead for A Fresh Start.**

 **I only write when I feel my stories are getting good feedback in the form of reviews, so if you like this story then be sure to leave a review, also since I plan on doing this and Changing Destiny together the number of reviews that receives will also determine the speed on which I update.**

* * *

 **For their ages I'm thinking  
Sasuke=23  
Naruto=22  
**

 **I know they likely had Boruto and Sarada at this age but for the sake of my story that's not happened, Naruto never married Hinata and Sasuke never returned to the leaf.**

* * *

 **For the Pairing**

 **Sasuke X Kagura (Once you read this chapter I hope you see why I am paring these two)  
Naruto X Erza or Insert Pairing idea**

* * *

 **Let me know what you think, the romance's will be kind of rushed in this since I'm not starting from the beginning**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fate of the Heroes of the World  
** _ **Tenrou Return**_

* * *

Sasuke had heard the news from the town he was passing through on his way back to Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki the war hero...was gone. Sometime during the night the Blondes entire room was swallowed whole by a black portal and not a trace remained.

"Such a shame too, he would have become a fine Hokage" A Villager says with a saddened tone  
"I dunno, the leaf was too powerful with him there, it wouldn't feel like true peace if he was their leader" another says which annoys Sasuke greatly.

" _Even after all he's done...people still fear him"_ the Uchiha thinks as he reaches the outskirts of the town "This world despite all its accomplished still holds on to unnecessary fears and needed to give that fear a face. Naruto's fame had spread, but so too did stories of his power and destructive capability.

As he enters a forest he lunges back as a black hole opens up **"Enter here and find your friend"** a voice calls out to him, Sasuke didn't need another invitation to enter, even if it was a trap, he knew it was the only lead to finding Naruto. He walked into the hole casually an hears it close behind him, he expected a god like Kaguya to be waiting for him, the portal was similar in chakra to hers, he expected to find The Sage himself telling Sasuke something he never had the chance to tell him before vanishing. He did not expect to see Naruto sitting at a small table drinking tea with a shaded girl.

"Yo" the blonde says and Sasuke stumbles slightly losing his composure "It's about time you showed up" Naruto says.

"What the hell is going on!?" Sasuke yells irritably watching the blonde sip his...imaginary tea, this new information causes the Uchiha to rub his temple.

"You...heard them too right?" Naruto asks with a small sad smile, "The world is afraid of me...of us" he says looking at the Uchiha who looks away "Despite everything...I'm still just a monster to them"

"But you're a hero to many" Sasuke says, he didn't like what Naruto was saying, it was almost like what he said all those years ago, when Naruto saved him "Thanks to you, true, real! Peace exists" he says placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Now come on, everyone is waiting for us, Kakashi, Sakura...all of our friends" he see's it's not sinking in.

"What a lovely sentimental moment" Sasuke's eyes turn to the girl sporting a Fox mask with red eyes "However Naruto is right, despite everything he's done the world will eventually come to fear him again" she says and he glares "Sit down and have some tea" she says and Sasuke scoffs.

"I'm not pretending to drink tea" Sasuke says and he could feel the girl pouting behind her mask, "C'mon Naruto, don't let this little girl screw with your head" he turns his attention back to the blonde.

"There's another world Sasuke" Naruto says suprising the Uchiha "It needs us, and it's a place where we can start new" he adds "I know you finally made amends with Sakura and Kakashi but, while I was there...knowing everything I knew, I couldn't settle down like I expected" he says suprising the Uchiha "Can you really go back?" he asks.

"I made a promise...while I don't know how I feel about Konoha...Sakura and Kakashi deserves more from me" he says and Naruto looks down. "What is the new world?" he asks seeing the blonde look over to the girl.

"I want to send you to a country named Fiore" she says sipping on her tea making the slurring sound herself "In this world, there are no Shinobi instead they are Wizards and they rely on Magic. Groups of Wizards form what are known as Guilds and they are managed by a grand Council" she explains in short "7 years ago a powerful Wizard by the name of Zeref woke up, he is a dark and twisted creature who will drain the world of life" she says and the two seem shocked "400 years ago the Dragons put a plan in motion to deal with him, however I fear that they alone will not be enough" she states

"400 years? Zeref is that old? Is he immortal?" Naruto asks, she had only told Naruto about the Wizards and their Guilds but decided to wait until Sasuke arrived before going into detail about Zeref and what she needed from them.

"Yes, his Magic or Curse has granted him immortality, however his magic steals life from all those around" she explains 7 years ago he spent his time on Tenrou Island, where Mavis Vermillion is buried" she says "The Guild Mavis started known as Fairy Tail will be in the middle of the Darkness and I want to see it safe" she says almost pleading "Please save them all" she bows.

"I will" Naruto says standing up "Even if I go alone I promise!" he swears and the little girl claps her hands together happily.

"...You won't be" Sasuke says _"Forgive me Sakura"_ he closes his eyes before sighing, true he promised he's be there for her...but he made a vow at the Valley "Never turn his back on Naruto", his new Nindō.

"Before we go, can we get your name?" Naruto asks and the girl removes her mask showing she has brown hair that she keeps tied up in pigtails and a set of bangs that hang in unkempt waves over her forehead.

"Call me Zera"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the world of Fairy Tail**

* * *

Since the incident 7 years ago Fairy Tail has fallen from the number 1 Guild in Fiore all the way down to the lowest position and pretty much forgotten, time moved on and all searching came to an end and they were declared dead...however many believed that long ago. Macao took over as Fairy Tail Master working alongside Wakaba to keep the Guild going, Droy eat himself into a huge...Ok fat guy, otherwise they all grew older from late teens and young adults to adults. Alzack and Bisca got married and now have 6 year old daughter named Asuka.

The Guild Hall was destroyed once again by Twilight Ogre who found pleasure in kicking an already beaten Guild, they were in silence as Droy in a angry rant yelled "Levy's never coming back!" and now all of the painting's Reedus drew of those who went to the Island where spread out on the floor forcing them to look at the happier times.

"Maybe it's time...to close up" Macao says with a sigh, he tried his best but he was never Master material and following in the footsteps of the legendary Masters of Fairy Tail Mavis Vermilion, Precht Gaebolg and Makarov Dreyer was impossible for an ordinary Wizard like him. "We had a good run but now we are living on past glories...it's time to move on" he says sadly as they all look down.

"We can't give up!" Macao's son Romeo stands up "I know they are alive and we need to wait!" he yells, they are cut off when the building starts to shake so they run outside and are amazed to see Christina of Blue Pegasus, The Trimens and Ichiya came from the stealth bomber. And after flirting with the only female member of the Guild Laki Olietta they explained that **Archive** had recorded extremely high levels of Eternano around where the Island was located, levels that haven't been recorded since the day they went looking for the lost Guild Members. This meant one thing, the Island was still there somewhere.

 **_At Sea location Tenrou Island_**

They looked around where the Blue Pegasus members told them to look, however all they saw was water that stretched as far as the eye could see. They were unsure if they were in the right area as Max looked at a map, Bisca felt bad for leaving Romeo behind but it was for the best since there was no guarantee anyone was still alive even if they did find the Island...however Jet and Droy where already celebrating the possibility of reuniting with Levy. Suddenly the wind stopped and they noticed it was too quiet due to the lack of birds, they then see a Long blonde haired girl standing on the water then as she lifts her arms, Seven pillars of Orange energy and the surrounding water turned golden and became violent. Their eyes widened as a huge sphere came from the ocean with a huge Fairy Tail emblem on it and inside they saw **Tenrou Island** , they quickly chased after the girl as she led them deeper into Island. Being a fast Wizard Jet was the first to see where they were being led, there buried in the dirt he saw "...Natsu" after finding him and Happy close together, then after finding out the Girl leading them was Mavis Vermillion their reaction was the traditional anime one...eyes popped open and jaws touching the ground.

Next they found Lucy, Wendy and Carla together...Gajeel had ended up over Levy as if he was shielding her from harm which made her blush, the Thunder Legion and Laxus ended up in a bush while Elfman had been hugging Evergreen in a similar style of protection.

Lisanna was near the father and Daughter combo Gildarts and Cana, Erza was laid out a bit further from everyone else. After finding Makarov, Mavis explained that by combing what energy she had she used the power of their bonds and summoned **Fairy Sphere** another of Fairy Tails 3 legendary spells. The news that they were in a suspended state for Seven years came as a huge shock to them...

They got on the boat, they needed to get home fast, this was the news they waited 7 years for...

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

* * *

Twilight Ogre once again came to the Guild to cause trouble but Romeo had finally had enough and attacked a member of the guild "You guys act all big but you're nothing but losers" Romeo says standing alone.

Thibault the Member Romeo assaulted prepared to attack as Macao tries to intervene however a foot from behind sends the Twilight Ogre member flying into the wall before the other members are quickly dispatched by Ice, Iron, a Sword and a huge fist...Romeo's and everyone else's eyes widen when the smoke clears and the Tenrou group along with those who went to look for them are standing in the entrance and quickly begin complaining about the new Guild Hall. Once the Twilight Ogres are sent packing Makarov explains how they survived and where they've been, next the now older Guild members begin to catch everyone up on what they missed.

Erza was shocked and depressed...and embarrassed...and flustered when she learned the not only did Bisca and Alzack get married but they also had a Daughter, the Red head acted like they had been living her life but was happy for them.

"C-Congratulations!" she says to the couple who smile at her, Asuka motions for Erza to pick her up and the Scarlet S-Class was all too happy to oblige.

Romeo demonstrated his skills with **Flame** Magic and according to Gajeel he seemed more adept than his dad, Gildarts told everyone how he was Cana's daddy and scooped her up intending to take her on a job...despite her protests. All in all everything seemed back to normal

...they were about to find out "Normal" doesn't apply to some people.

 **_Sasuke and Naruto_**

They walked into the world and watched the portal close with heavy hearts, the one question they neglected to ask was "Would they get to chance to go home". Perhaps it was fear that prevented them from asking but now it was too late.

"I hope we won't come to regret this" Sasuke says looking at the blonde "After all, this could be a one way trip" he adds.

"I think its better this way" Naruto says surprising Sasuke, "This way, Six Paths Sage Gramp's and his chakra is far away, it won't affect the peace" he says and Sasuke shakes his head. "What about being Hokage?" Naruto smirks at his friend's question. "Itachi helped me realize that it wasn't the title I wanted, it was the Acknowledgment" Sasuke is surprised by this answer "In a sense I became something more vital than Hokage...now I'm ready to save this world" he smirks.

" _These aren't your words Naruto...they are mine"_ Sasuke thinks, he had so much to ask the blonde but decided to wait "Zera said she left something here for us" Sasuke says looking around.

"I think it's this thing" Naruto says picking up a crystal with the Fairy Tail Symbol on one side and Konoha's Leaf on the other, however they had been split in half as the Crystal seemed to be like a very simple puzzle. "Hey look it moves" he says and Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Wait Naruto don't" Sasuke lunges to late as Naruto completes the puzzle causing them to teleport somewhere.

* * *

 **Magnolia**

* * *

"It's hard to believe so much time has passed" Makarov says with a sigh, sitting beside him is Wizard Saint and Lamia Scale's strongest Wizard Jura Neekis. Like Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale also tried to find out about the event's of Tenrou Island.

"The Wizard Saints are holding a meeting soon" Jura says "You should attend" he adds and Makarov waves off the notion as he downs his drink.

"So Gray, while you were sleeping for those Seven years Lamia Scale climbed up to the number 2 Guild in Fiore" Lyon says, Lyon Vastia was Gray's rival and old fellow student of Ur. They were once the same age however physically Lyon was now seven years older. "My darling Juvia! Leave this shell of a Guild and come with me to Lamia Scale" he turns to the Water Wizard of Fairy Tail.

"My heart belongs to Gray" she says hiding behind her beloved.

"Whatever man" Gray says ignoring the lovers' quarrel (Which he was technically apart of), "The rankings don't count since we've been asleep" he says and Natsu grins

"Yeah just wait until we're back on the scene, Fairy Tail will be back on top where it belongs" the Fire Dragon yells and the members cheer.

"You may find that harder than you think" Jura says getting everyone's attention "In the last 7 years while you all slept, the world kept moving on, Wizards grew in power and experience" he explains "Your power will have fallen drastically behind" he adds.

The Tenrou team can see on the faces of the members who weren't on Tenrou that what the Wizard Saint was saying is true.

"It doesn't matter" Erza says "We owe to those who remained loyal to the Guild to show that their hopes weren't in vain" she declare, before anyone one could cheer a huge earthquake hits causing all the windows in the Guild hall to smash into tiny pieces.

"Everyone outside!" Makarov yells and the members of Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail rush for the exit.

 **_Fairy Tails Garden_**

A huge dust cloud had replaced what used to be the garden where they grew their food; a very deep crater was in the center of the catastrophe "What could have caused this?" Lisanna wonders.

"N-Next time...I'll just leave the shiny stone on the ground" they hear a dizzy sounding tone come from within the hole, _"A person?"_ they think simultaneously. The guy had cropped short blonde spiky and moved the metal portion of his forehead protector to a simple black elastic headband. Wears an orange hooded sweatshirt and black and orange shorts with sandals, "At least I still have this" he adjusts his headband. The blonde registers the audience "Uh...never could stick the landings" he smiles sheepishly, "At least no one was hurt" he adds trying to find a silver lining.

"I-It took us years to grow those plants" Alzack says with anime tears as Erza approaches the stranger, she was in no mood for this after everything that happened.

"You will pay for the damages and then we will beat you senseless for ruining our garden" she says and Naruto laughs lightly "Something funny?" she asks darkly as the members of Fairy Tail back away.

"Uh...I guess you could call me the better groomed hobo" he smiles sheepishly as Erza summons a sword suprising the blonde. _"So this is a form of magic, I wonder if it's a form of Fūinjutsu?"_ He thinks as she points the sword at him.

"Alright stand up I'll have your head" she says swinging the sword, Naruto punches the sword with his bandaged hand shattering the sword into pieces shocking everyone.

"N-No need for such extremes!" Naruto says but Erza simply charges at him again using two swords, her fast pace swinging was impressive but Naruto's experience vastly diminished her skill, she is surprised when Naruto pulls out a weapon of his own weapon in the form of two, three bladed Kunai with thick handles that had scribbles on them, her **Purgatory** **Sword** clashes against them but is sliced to ribbons

Erza growled as she threw away another broken Sword, _"How is he doing it? What's up with that arm"_ she thinks looking at his smiling face "you are strong, I can see what Jura was saying about 7 years of training and experience can mean for us" she says.

"I don't know who this Jura is, I just got here" the blonde says "The names Naruto Uzumaki" he introduces himself. His smile made it hard for her to see him as an enemy, he didn't radiate danger, and he didn't seem like he meant any ill will.

"Erza Scarlet" she introduces herself lowering her guard, "I really like that name" she hears him say "What do you mean?" she asks and he grins scratching the back of his head.

"I dunno, I guess I like the colour red" he says, something he inherited from his father, being the second person to like his mothers red hair he couldn't help but like Erza's too.

"I...I see" she says looking away "Still, you have to fix the damages you've done" she says and he grins nodding.

"You should have just said so" he states with a grin as the Kunai disappear in a puff of smoke back onto the seal's on his wrists "After I was hoping to join your Guild" he says "I heard it's supposed to be good" he states and she smiles.

"Good we can use a new member" she says "and Fairy Tail welcomes all" she adds seeing sudden fear strike his face "W-What?" she asks.

"I-I just remembered" he says with a nervous look "I wasn't travelling alone" he says and she is surprised by this considering how he arrived _"Sasuke is going to kill me"_ he thinks wondering what happened to the Uchiha.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

* * *

Standing on the surface of the harbour bank, the waves flowed under his feet "That idiot" he says quietly to himself seeing people stare at him he walks back to shore. He approaches a spectator "Can you tell me where I am?" he asks in a stern but unthreatening tone.

"U-Um" he says nervously "This is the home town of Mermaid Heel, they can help you out" he says pointing Sasuke in the direction of the Guild, what this man failed to mention is that Mermaid Heel was an all females Guild and that Men aren't allowed in their Guild Hall.

Sasuke arrives at the entrance to the Guild, "I guess the logo is their mark of whatever" he says pushing open, " _Anyone home_ " he wonders as the doors close behind him.

"You don't belong in here" A Female voice calls out to him, the entire room was without light "Men are forbidden to see the inside of this Guild hall" another says.

Suddenly a glowing red causes the girls to gasp "I can see you" Sasuke says with his Sharingan blazing "So turn on the lights and let's talk face to face" he says and suddenly the room brightens up.

"Why are you here?" a brown haired Girl asks, three girls stand behind her "This Guild is girls only" she adds and Sasuke scoffs "Boy's like you only get in the way with pointless flirting" she states

"I'm not interested in any of you dorks, or joining your stupid Guild" Sasuke says angering the four Wizards "I came here because I was told you could give me some directions" he explains "So tell me and I can leave this dump and be on my way" he says hearing footsteps behind him.

"I would have conceited to your request, however now that you have insulted my friends and my home and I will see you answer for it" a new female says "My name is Kagura Mikazuchi" she introduces herself.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke introduces himself to the new girl, _"She's on a whole different level to these girls behind me"_ he thinks feeling the power radiating from her "If you want to fight then we should take this far from this town" he states and she nods leading him out. _"Knowing Naruto, he will jump straight into joining that Fairy Tail Guild"_ he thinks as he stares at this woman's back _"I need to gauge the power of this world so I might as well start with her"_ He smirks.

"You better not be having lewd thoughts about Kagura!" Risley Law yells, Sasuke looks over his shoulder causing her to shudder at his intense gaze _"This guy is intense, not like the usual chumps who try and pick up girls in our Guild"_ she thinks.

"This clearing is where I train the members of Mermaid Heel" Kagura says "You are the only outsider to ever see it" she says and he nods.

"I'm honoured" he says removing his Poncho suprising them as they see his missing arm "I hope you have the power to back up that bravado" he smirks, _"Her blade seems to be sealed into its scabbard"_ he thinks, he watches her take a fighting stance "That's a good posture, I only see one flaw" he states.

"Then prove it" she says kicking her foot back pushing her towards the Uchiha she slashes her sealed sword with great force and Sasuke to her surprise ducks under the swipe before drawing his sword driving the bottom of the grip into her stomach.

Kagura lets out a gasp as she is launched into the air which shocks her Guild mates who watch on, "You have great form and Power" Sasuke says jumping into the air kicking her but she manages to block that one but is still sent backwards.

" _He's really strong"_ she thinks trying to gauge his skill, she jumps at him as he descends " **Slashing Form**!" she says as her speed increases catching Sasuke off as he enhances his Sword with **Chidori** to block it but the force sends him to the ground.

"That's it!" Millianna cheers  
"Don't underestimate Kagura" Risley grins

Out of the smoke four Kunai are thrown at her, looking like they were nowhere near until the two on the outside hit the two on the inside altering their trajectory and sending them right at her. She blocks one as the other scratches her back

" **Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu** " Kagura falls to her knee unable to move, "You are strong Kagura" Sasuke says walking out of the dust cloud and stands over her "Don't worry it's only going to last for a few minutes" he says seeing the pained look in her eyes. "What did you do!?" he turns to look at her Guild mates who yelled at him, "I placed her under an Illusion, it may not seem like much but Kagura feels like she has been impaled by huge metal spikes and is now paralyzed" he explains "It'll wear off soon, I held back so I wouldn't damage her mind" he adds.

" _He defeated Kagura"_ Millianna thinks watching Sasuke walk to his sword he dropped, picking it up and sheathing it as Kagura falls limply to the ground with the illusion worn off.

"My power isn't in my blade, but my eyes" Sasuke says to Kagura "You won't defeat someone as strong as me holding back" he warns her as she moves to get up which surprises him "Resilient" he says.

"I...have searched for someone like you...for almost 8 years" She says surprising her Guild mates as she sounded like she was about to tell this stranger her big secret. "My brother was murdered" she states with a dark tone, Sasuke's eyes widen at this statement "For 8 years I have hunted the man responsible in order to get my revenge" she explains looking at Sasuke in the eyes.

" _Those eyes...is that what I looked like_ " he wonders, looking at this woman, before her cool and calm expression had been replaced by an angered look filled with hatred and darkness. Looking at her made him see a mirror image of his younger self, the person who turned his back on everything and everyone who cared for him; he tried to kill innocent people because of his lust for revenge. Now h was in the presence of someone who suffered like he did, and what she asks would give him the perfect opportunity to understand her.

"Train me"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you liked this Pilot chapter.**

 **Make sure to check out my other crossovers, I will update this one along with Changing Destiny**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

 **Glad to see so many people liked the first chapter**

* * *

 **Answers to questions I got** (

Non bold=question **Bold=Answer)**

awesome sauce chapter 1  
I'm back again here on ur new story, I very much like the concept here really, one question both Naruto an Sasuke are they wearing there last outfits

 **Yes, Sasuke is wearing what he wore while he travelled while Naruto is wearing is "Off Duty" attire with the addition of his Konoha Headband.**

Lightningblade49 chapter 1  
IF Sasuke is training Kagura is Naruto going to train Erza?

 **No, Sasuke is training Kagura because she has a similar fighting style to his. Naruto may Train Natsu and Gajeel at some point. For now Naruto's roll is simply OP boss made for making the Tenrou team look like 7 years changed a lot.**

Guest chapter 1  
Do you plan to continue Fresh Start?

 **Yeah, I'm almost finished the next chapter but just struggling to piece it together**

* * *

 **This is for the people who said Naruto and Sasuke where OOC, in this story they are older and wiser now, the experience from the war has settled into their memories and altered how they view everything. So Naruto can be more serious when he needs to be, and Sasuke can be kinder and more sensitive.**

 **If you have any questions (Not plot related because I won't answer or I'll lie) feel free to ask, if you have any suggestions let me know**

 **I got a few Ideas' for the Pairing with Naruto, however I think I'll leave it open for a little while longer.**

* * *

 **Chapter2: Magic Ball  
** _ **Hatred is Poison**_

* * *

"I...have searched for someone like you...for almost 8 years" She says suprising her Guild mates as she sounded like she was about to tell this stranger her big secret. "My brother was murdered" she states with a dark tone, Sasuke's eyes widen at this statement "For 8 years I have hunted the man responsible in order to get my revenge" she explains looking at Sasuke in the eyes.

" _Those eyes...is that what I looked like_ " he wonders, looking at this woman, before her cool and calm expression had been replaced by an angered look filled with hatred and darkness. Looking at her made him see a mirror image of his younger self, the person who turned his back on everything and everyone who cared for him; he tried to kill innocent people because of his lust for revenge. Now h was in the presence of someone who suffered like he did, and what she asks would give him the perfect opportunity to understand her.

"Train me"

"But Kagura!" Millianna was about to protest with the others however Kagura raised her arm to silence them, she stared right into Sasuke's, a look filled with determination and a refusal is not acceptable glare.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asks with a raised not too long ago you and your friends told me 'I didn't belong' and that this 'is a Girls only Guild' so why should I help?" he turns around and begins to leave.

"Have you ever lost someone important?" he halts at Kagura's question "Lost them unfairly, and never even got to say goodbye?" she continues feeling a deadly aura emanating from Sasuke.

"I lost more in one night, than most lose in their entire life" her eyes widen "The pain, the hate...yes I know it well" he turns around "I'll train you, on two conditions" he says raising two fingers to emphasize his demands "I am new to this country, so I need information about it, nothing dangerous just how it operates, and how it is run" he says lower a finger "The second is a simple one, money...this is a job for me and since I'm not a member of your Guild I need to rent a place while I'm staying here" he explains.

"You can live with me" she says surprising them all "This way you have a roof over your head and a place where I can teach you about Fiore" she explains "The couch is big enough for someone of your size to sleep on" she adds.

"Tch...You better not try anything" Millianna says to Sasuke before storming off, _"I can't believe this! He shows up, insults us and defeats Kagura. Then she wants him to live with her!?"_ she growls in frustration.

Back with the others "Follow me" Kagura says to Sasuke who surprisingly is already used to her saying that despite it being the second time.

" _This will be interesting"_

 **_Naruto_**

Two days into his life as a member of Fairy Tail, Naruto had only one thing on his mind as he stared down at them _"Why are they all dancing?"_ he thinks watching the members of the Guild who partnered up and where dancing in sync to no music.

"You know, you should join them" he turns to see his new Master looking at him "All you've done is watch from the sides" he adds and Naruto smirks.

"Yeah...dancing isn't for me" he says looking at Erza and Lisanna spinning a helpless Natsu and an unconscious Elfman around like they were twisters _"Definitely not for me"_ he sweat drops at his thoughts.

"Any luck finding your friend?" Makarov asks and Naruto shakes his head, "I'm sure he's fine" Makarov says and Naruto sighs.

"It's not him I'm worried about; it's the screaming girls whose hearts he breaks when he rejects them" he jokes and Makarov feels his jaw drop. "Still I haven't heard any signs of his whereabouts so he must be laying low or travelling" he says in all seriousness.

"This country is vast, I doubt one man can make such noise" Makarov says, he knew Naruto was strong and Guessed this Sasuke was too...but nothing less than a Wizard Saint could possess such power that within days the entire country is talking about it.

"Naruto!" Natsu yells up to the two "Come on, I'll show you how a Fairy Tail Wizard is supposed to act!"

 **_On the Train_**

"I feel sick..." Natsu barfs in his own mouth; Naruto sits across the downed Dragon Slayer laughing his ass off. Naruto was amazed, at the slightest movement Natsu was out for the count, he was surprised at how badly it effected him...but it was still funny as hell.

"Anyway" Lucy sighs "Naruto, since you don't plan on dancing, what do you plan on doing?" she asks the blonde member who isn't her, she wondered how he ended up in Magnolia right outside Fairy Tail's Guild Hall, however he didn't seem interested in telling.

"Recon mostly" he says, "I mean I know you brought someone for that but I have my own methods" he says before she can even tell him about Warren. "So once we get there and find out the details, I'll be doing my own thing"

Erza watched Naruto from her seat, _"I know he is strong and as excellent reflexes, I wonder what kind of Magic he uses"_ she thinks to herself, he easily broke her swords with his bare hand and was able to use **Requip** like her.

"Jeez...the new guy is already planning to make me irrelevant" Warren says quietly  
"He's a real MAN!" Elfman shouts  
"Who isn't a real man in your eyes?" Gray asks sarcastically

* * *

 **The Ball**

* * *

Arriving at the palace and talking to Count Balsamico and learning that the Ball is being thrown in honour of his daughter Aceto, the criminal Velveno was planning to steal a ring that would be crucial to Aceto in finding a husband. Once the details had been explained in full, Naruto disappeared into the crowd to do his own thing.

Team Natsu's Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Natsu, along with Elfman dressed up to blend in with guests. _"Remember, Velveno has the ability to copy a Wizards"_ Erza says, they were using Warrens Telepathy Magic to communicate while Warren himself worked outside controlling surveillance. _"Warren can you get a lock on Naruto?"_ she asks.

" _No...It's like he's not even there anymore"_ Warren replies, soon enough the party begins and the quests pair up and begin the social dance. Even the members of the Guild, Gray and Natsu get paired up with two eccentric women while Elfman is approached by a beautiful woman looking for a dance, which garners immediate suspicion as no girl who looked like that would ask Elfman to dance. Gray and Natsu soon ditch their partners and force Elfman away so Gray could take his place.

"I'm cutting in"  
"Well...you are a fairly attractive man, more so than the other guy"  
"This is a magic ball, so that must mean you're a wizard too, so what kind of Magic do you have?"  
"A Gentleman wouldn't ask without revealing his own magic first"  
"Who told you I was a Gentleman?"

With that the lady reveals herself to be and **Ice-Make** Wizard like Gray and the two begin a battle which earns a loud applause, however Erza soon breaks them up. Aceto comes to the ball alongside her, the clock strikes midnight and the Balsamico ring is brought out of the clock. "Gentlemen of the audience tonight will be a test of worth!" Balsamico begins to the male guests "For tonight whichever one of you can get the Balsamico Ring, will prove they are worthy of marrying my daughter" he says and the crowd begin to cheer.

The dancing continues, however Warren soon finds a young man Wendy's age tied up, then Carla brings it to his attention that Wendy was dancing with said boy. _"Guy's Velveno is dancing with Wendy"_ Warren says.

Velveno seeing his cover is blown switches back to his normal look before using Wendy's magic to grab the ring, the ensuing battle against, Natsu, Gray, Elfman and even Erza prove fruitless as the Copy Wizard had already copied their magic so they were expectedly nullified. "This" he begins but the ring he had disappears.

"That was a fake, I switched it with the real one almost immediately after the clock opened" Naruto says as one of the Party goers turns into him. "I knew you wouldn't make your move until you copied enough Magic abilities to rule out any chance of losing" he smirks.

"Give me that ring!" Velveno says using Erza's Purgatory armor charging the blonde, his bandaged right arm glows golden as he back hands the massive sword and shattering it before shifting his left palm into Velveno's chest sending him flying back. "Honestly, you think actions like this make you worthy to be her husband!?" he yells angrily suprising everyone "I uh...might have overheard you when you were preparing yourself..." Naruto scratches the back of his head.

"Then you know why I need that ring" Velveno says standing up and Naruto nods "But you won't give it to me?" he asks and Naruto nods again.

"This ring...it represents Aceto's future" Naruto begins looking at the ring in his hand "It's not something she should be given...rather something she gives!" he declares "And even if I gave you this ring, do you think you deserve her? A guy who steals from others, who copies other peoples hard trained techniques to get a head" he scolds the thief "Rely on your own strength and show you can carry both her future and your own...that's love!" he finishes turning to Aceto who was taken aback by the blondes comment "Hold onto this tight" he smiles and she nods taking the ring from him.

 **_Magnolia_**

Naruto had heard Aceto had given the ring to Velveno, he had wondered why a common thief would risk his neck even if the ring meant he could marry a rich beauty like Aceto(Yeah he was a guy after all). However after Erza told him the Velveno and Aceto where childhood friends and that her father is responsible for keeping them apart he had more respect for the criminal who was willing to go so far for someone he must truly care for.

"So since Velveno ended up with the ring, Balsamico didn't see a reason to pay us" Gray explains to the blonde "Sorry you're not getting paid" he adds and Naruto smirks.

"If my memory serves me, I was the one who beat Velveno; I could have knocked him out and given the ring to that midget bastard and taken the money" he says casually watching Natsu instigate a fight with Elfman and Gajeel. "Nah...This outcome is better" he shrugs standing up straight "But if all the same to Tea Natsu, I'll take my next job solo" he grins as Gray laughs understanding.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

* * *

Kagura believed she could easily handle Sasuke's training, she almost fell at the first hurdle the first day...from dawn till dusk he would attack her relentlessly, any time she would attempt to use magic he would increase his speed and pressure and prevent her from gaining any distance. After 3 days her body had grown used to his methods and she was now able to match him blow for blow, then he threw a monkey wrench in the training.

"Today you will be fighting with one arm tied behind your back" he says and she nods although slightly annoyed, this goes against her usual style of fighting. "I've noticed how you hold blade's sheath with the left hand and resting your right hand in correspondence to the weapon's pommel" he says and she listens while Risley ties her hand into place. "I assume this is to prevent you drawing the sword itself" he adds and she nods.

"Only when I face Jellal will I unleash this swords full power" Kagura states, Sasukes eyes falter almost like he had just been insulted "I do not mean to offend you, this sword is dangerous and not something to be taken lightly" she explains.

"I am Dangerous and not to be taken lightly" Sasuke warns as she can feel his killing intent erupt from his core, "Be ready" he says and she nods as he charges at her...

"Geez, for a normally stoic and anti-social, Sasuke gets offended over the weirdest thing" Millianna says, she said that quietly as the last time Sasuke heard her making fun of him, he trapped her in an illusion that had her moo and Meowing all day.

"Still, he's been living with Kagura for nearly four days and from what she's said...he hasn't done or said anything inappropriate" Risley says and Millianna shrugs.

"Maybe he's Gay..." she freezes seeing Sasuke staring right at her, almost boring a hole into her skill. "MEOW!" she panics running off.

Two days of sparing with only her left hand and another two focusing on her right hand, Kagura knew Sasuke was strengthening her ability to fight with one hand and possibly become a dual wielder. So four days of training and Kagura had decided to ask the question they had all wondered "Sasuke, how did you lose your arm?" she asks and Sasuke looks at the flowing fabric of his sleeve.

"A pointless battle at the climax of a great war" he replies taking a drink of water from the flask he had, "Almost 7 years ago, my homeland was griped in a great war that tore the country apart, when the war was almost over, but I believed this final battle would have made it so the war had more meaning, so those people died for something more..." he looks off into the distance "But I was wrong, and as a result me and my best friend lost an arm..." he sighs, "He managed to get a very advanced prosthetic so he hasn't been hindered at all" he smirks to himself.

"Why didn't you get the prosthetic?" Millianna asks curiously as she and the others seem really interested in his story.

"I...didn't deserve it, besides after the war I wanted to travel for awhile and didn't want to wait around" He explains suprising them.

Kagura had slipped to the back slightly too simply listen, he didn't seem to be the kind of guy who would make life altering choices because he "didn't want to wait", then again the two rarely spoke past what their deal intended, so mostly training and information about Fiore, otherwise they didn't say a word, Sasuke cooked his own meals, cleaned up after himself and used the public baths when he needed to bathe. _"Maybe I should get to know him more, after all if I ever want to face Jellal I will need help finding him"_ she thinks

 **_Later on_**

Once the sun had gone down, Kagura returned to her small home. It suited what Kagura felt she needed for living arrangements, though she never thought she'd live with a guy they managed.

Sasuke out of common courtesy never went through anything that she didn't want him too, but she went home earlier to set up a conversation starter, it was a picture of her and her brother Simon when they were kids. She left it somewhere Sasuke would see it and she could start a conversation. _"You aren't like the men in this town, you don't objectify the women our Guild, and you seem to relate to my need for my revenge...I want to know why"_ she thinks hearing Sasuke enter with some shopping.

As she planned, his eyes lock onto the frame right away, however he doesn't comment on it. Instead choosing to head straight into the kitchen to place the bags down. _"She must be trying to tell me something with that photo, but I'm not going to open up"_ he smirks to himself.

" _Direct approach it is then"_ she thinks with a sigh "Sasuke, I was wonder if we could talk about my revenge mission" she says and he leans through the door

"Sure" he says coming out of the kitchen with a pot of tea and two cups sitting down, perhaps now was the time to help her stay off the path he walked on for so many years. "What's on your mind?" he asks after sitting down. She hands him the frame "This is your bother?" he asks and she nods.

"His name was Simon" she says with a sad look "This was taken the day slavers came and destroyed our town and kidnapped many children" she begins and his eyes widen slightly at this revelation "I was fortunate to have been spared but Simon was captured, I searched for him for years after that horrible day" she states looking away as anger suddenly flashes in those hazel eyes of hers "Millianna was a slave alongside my brother, she told me about their time at the Tower of Heaven" she regrets letting Milliannas past slip but she knew Sasuke wasn't the kind of guy to spread other peoples secrets. "Then she told me he had been murdered by Jellal Fernandez" she says bitterly, like even the name was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

"Hn, why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asks, she was about to reply when she watches his eyes look at the photo...fondly, as if he was remembering a happy memory himself. "You know, I had an older brother to...Itachi" he says and she relaxes.

This is what she wanted, information relevant to her goals...Sasuke gave off this aura that made her feel like he understood her, and it was why she wanted him to train her. "Had?" she asks and his smile fades slightly.

"Ah...along time ago when we were kids our entire clan was wiped out over a government dispute, since I was just a child I was spared, but only because Itachi began doing dangerous missions for our village" he says and her eyes widen, she and Simon didn't have much but they had each other. It was like trying to compare who had it worse, she who had no parents and lost her brothers to slavers...or he whose who family was murdered save him and his sibling who was forced into a dangerous lifestyle to keep his little brother safe.

"What happened to him?" she asks, she pours herself another cup of tea before doing the same for Sasuke.

"He was murdered while on a mission" Sasuke looks into the tea "He was killed by someone who blamed him for everything that went wrong in his life, Itachi dedicated his life to protecting the peace...and no one will ever know" he says taking a small sip of the drink.

"Who killed him?" she asks, perhaps learning how Sasuke overcame his own quest for revenge it would help her face her own.

"I watched the man become an international criminal, he tried to fight the whole world in his blind lust for revenge" he says looking at her since this is what he wanted her to hear the most "The closer he believed he got, the more he was swallowed by hatred, soon enemies, innocent people and allies all became casualties in his anger, his power consumed him and he even tried to kill the woman who loved him with all her heart" he pauses seeing how enraptured Kagura was in his story.

"Did you kill him?" she asks, this was it...the moment of truth, would Sasuke give her the resolve she needed to see her mission through.

"When I came face to face with him...he was already at deaths door" Sasuke looks at the table "He was a beaten down pathetic mess, it would have been easy to just end him...but then everything Itachi sacrificed would have been for nothing" he says and she looks at him with confusion "If I had killed him...I wouldn't have been the brother Itachi believed I was, so I made sure he survived, He atoned for his past mistakes, and served as the silent guardian...just like Itachi did before him" he finishes with a smile.

"So...do you think I should let Jellal live, even after everything he's done?" she asks, she was surprised to hear how the story ended, she wasn't like Sasuke, she couldn't turn back now.

"I can't tell you how you to feel, tragedies affect us all differently" Sasuke begins "I will say that killing Jellal will mean you are no longer the Sister Simon knew...and taking a life will cost you a piece of yourself" his hand rests the photo on her side of the table so she can look at the smiling child she once was "Simon's fate can't be changed" she glares slightly at him "Your revenge will simply add more blood to his memory" she looks down with sadness.

" _Could my killing Jellal cause me to change...will it affect how I remember Simon?"_ she thinks as questions flutter her mind with doubt on her course in life _"What if killing Jellal is all I have to connect myself to Simon"_ she closes her eyes feeling her emotions at their breaking point...however

Sasuke simply pokes her forehead causing her to look at him "You have friends who cherish and idolize you, a town that respects you" he says pulling his fingers back, all of her anxiety had vanished from this simple action. "Let the love of your friends fill your heart, so when you come face to face with Jellal, the true action will come to you" he says and she nods before giving him a small but well deserved smile.

"Thank you...for trusting me and for all the help you have given me" she says and he smirks causing her smile to vanish.

"I'm not done training you" he says "Tomorrow...I will be using some of my magic to truly test your progress" he warns and she nods standing up "Goodnight" he says watching her vanish into her room hearing her mumble "...night".

" _Naruto, you'll have to wait a little longer for me"_ Sasuke thinks, he didn't expect to reveal so much of his past to her, even if he exaggerated the truth and spoke about himself in a third person. However he does view his old self as a different person, where before he was self centred and arrogant, now he tried to be calmer and less self entitled. He felt obligated to save Kagura from walking down the wrong path but he knew it wouldn't be easy; the sight of the person you want to kill can undo all the positive progress in an instant. _"I'll know tomorrow if I am truly affecting you...Kagura"_ he thinks before heading off to bed himself...

Little did he know...a reunion was on the horizon

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **And so, in an around about way Sasuke unveils his past to Kagura. In the next Chapter we will see if Sasuke is growing on Kagura, and Kagura will learn how powerful Sasuke really is.**

* * *

 **Also the next chapter will be the announcement of who Naruto is paired with, some characters have been excluded.**

 **Levy because I ship her and Gajeel  
Juvia because ditto with Gray  
Lucy...two blondes make a bad combo  
Ultear since this story will follow the cannon more so you know...  
Meredy and any female associated with Crime Sorcière  
Minerva...I don't think she's a good fit for Naruto...**

 **I am leaning towards Erza and may go with her regardless, mainly because I have this idea around Kushina and Minato's romance forming...**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER'S I CREATE.**

* * *

 **Thanks for the feedback :D**

 **Answers to questions I got (** Non bold=question **Bold=Answer)**

179 chapter 2  
Why not pair Naruto with Mira since there powers and origins are very similar?

 **I pair them up in the other crossovers so I'm going for something new**

Guest chapter 2  
So is this canon strength Naruto and Sasuke? Because if it is this is just a godlike duo fic, at this point both of them alone could take on anything the Fairy Tail universe has to offer with ease.

 **While I agree to a point there are some key factors to remember, only Dragon Slayer magic will effect Dragons, so Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine and Acnologia(Alone) could likely rampage through Naruto's Universe. Also while they are at full power, they won't use it against anyone they don't plan on killing.**

Guest chapter 2  
Will Other character's from Narutoverse show up like in A Fresh Start? If so can it be Madara and Hashirama when they were younger?

 **First off sorry I deleted your review, I was moderating and I clicked them all without realizing. Secondly I had thought about something like that, bringing in all the reincarnation's of Asura and Indra into the Fairy Tail world, but then I realized if I did then the battles would be pointless as Madara and Hashirama alone could solve all the conflict(IMO I think they are stronger than Naruto and Sasuke)**

Guest chapter 2  
you do a lot of Naruto X Fairy Tail Crossovers, have you ever thought about doing a different Fairy Tail crossover? Like with Bleach or Dragon Ball

 **The second comment I deleted accidentally, to answer your question yes I have two other Crossovers started from both of those Anime actually, the Bleach one has Ichigo, Uryu and Chad entering the world after a botched attempt to enter Hueco Mundo. The Dragon Ball Crossover has Goku a younger Gohan and my Dragon Ball Xenoverse OC enter the world after being wished to never be able to interfere with Demigra's plans. I may go back to one later on**

"I have a favor to ask you with you on the story six path fairy tail. I would like you to not have naruto teach anyone the rasengan or have anyone from the fairy tail verse have something similar. Why? Its because I think the rasengan should be a naruto family exclusive since the technique originates from his family (his dad) well that's all. Bye bye :D"

\- EMSNaruto

 **Thanks for the PM, while I was considering giving Wendy a Secret Art or something I understand where you are coming from. Still I wouldn't call it a "Naruto Family Exclusive" since Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Konohamaru can all use it.**

 **(())**

* * *

 **It has been decided, Naruto will be paired with Erza, while I was strongly leaning towards this pairing, and many people also requested it which further adds to it.**

 **Also in this chapter Kagura will be a little OOC inside her own head, but remember...Sasuke will be leaving soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: S Class Missions  
** _ **Bonding Time**_

* * *

I'm surprised Master gave you an S-class job" Erza says following the blonde who had the request stuffed in his back pocket, she decided to split away from Team Natsu to join Naruto on this job. She wasn't happy about a non S-Class Member getting this job and was against it.

"Well I do have S in my rank as a Wizard from my country" he says casually "Two actually" he looks over his shoulder with a grin.

"Oh...why two?" Erza asks curiously, she had believed Naruto was from a different country, despite knowing his way to most places, what she didn't know is Naruto sent hundreds of clones off and had them pretty much map out Fiore for him within the first two days...however since he had no way of knowing which train would take him where he had to walk...

"Well my official rank is Six paths Sage Naruto Uzumaki" he explains "There are only two in this rank myself and Sasuke" he adds "It goes Genin, Chunin, Jonin, ANBU Sage, Kage and finally Six paths Sage" he says and her eyes widen slightly "It's funny because a Kage is what you'd call Four Gods of Ishgar" he laughs lightly and absentmindedly, not noticing how Erza has frozen in her tracks.

" _W-Wait...he can't be serious"_ she thinks looking at the blondes back _"Those four aren't considered human, yet he claims he's in a rank above their power level?"_ she refused to believe such a thing, she could tell he was strong but nothing like them.

"If you're coming to keep lagging" Naruto calls to her after taking notice of her, when she looked at him he had the same carefree grin Natsu had, only his face was more mature and defined so it didn't look to kiddie.

"R-Right" she says shaking her head to snap herself back into the moment, she watches him walk past the train station "Are we not taking the train?" she asks watching him look around to the building before grinning herself "You need to read up on the transport maps" she says.

"I was put here for more important things...than Reading" he says putting a gag reflex on reading, "Besides travelling on foot is a good warm up match" he adds. "You know if you want, you can take the train if you want" he adds.

"It's like a four day journey on foot" she says and he simply grins, she didn't know he could fly, or simply hop there on a giant frog.

"Yeah well" he shrugs seeing her follow, sighing he looks at her but smiles none the less "Ready for a fun journey?"

"Sure"

 **_Sasuke and Kagura_**

Training was on hold for the duo, an emergency job from the council came to the Guild, and Sasuke decided to go with Kagura so he could shadow her and see how she utilized his training. Millianna wanted to go too but the towns local festival was coming up and the Guild needed to start helping with the decorating of the town and Mountain pass that led into the town from the capital.

Sasuke sat across from her, his arm was hidden under a new black poncho he had bought, his eyes were closed and she was well aware they were being stared at. _"I never thought about it, women seem drawn too Sasuke"_ she thinks staring at her travelling companion, he never seemed to lose his composure, much like herself, members at her Guild where attracted to him, and most guys would have jumped at the chance to get with them, even for a night...but Sasuke gently but firm and bluntly rejected them saying he "Wasn't looking to pursue a relationship". He was different to the guys she knew, she joined Mermaid Heel because she didn't like boys flirting with her, yet almost two weeks in and Sasuke hasn't gone off his word to train her in exchange for the information, however she has told him all the relevant data he needed...yet he remains. "Sasuke..." she says and his eyes open and look into her own, "Why haven't you joined a Guild?" she asks.

"Who knows, well I still have some things left to show you" he replies "Sick of me?" he smirks, in truth he hasn't left because he wants to help her get off the path of revenge. He couldn't delay much longer since he needed to join up with Naruto and discover why they are here.

"No...Nothing like that" she crosses her legs and arms leaning back "You'd make more money taking on job with a legal Guild" she points out and he looks out the window.

"Maybe I'm after something more than just money" he says and she seems to connect the dots herself blushing slightly.

" _Does he...want...me?"_ she thinks to herself, she was deeply flattered for some reason, but all that mattered to her was avenging her brother...she'd have to turn him down _"I'm honoured by your feelings Sasuke, but I have a goal...and I need a clear mind to achieve it"_ She thinks nodding slightly _"Nice and respectful"_ she adds opening her mouth to speak but Sasuke beats her too it.

"I'm not interested in dating you" he says and she deflates, true Sakura was still on his mind...he made the Pink haired girl a promise...one he broke by coming to this world, however he'd be lying if he said he didn't find Kagura attractive, she was elegant, calm and composed. She reminded him of Itachi in certain aspects of her character, he was drawn to her figure, which was strong but feminine...her hips where made to birth an Uchiha's child **–Mental Self Slap-** "I simply want you to succeed in finding your way" he says internally blushing at his own thought...maybe he was growing up.

"And that's why you came along with me today?" she asks and he nods "No other reason?" he nods again "Fair enough" she closes her eyes.

Once she was asleep Sasuke did have to wonder _"I should join a Guild, Naruto is likely the new blonde member of Fairy Tail...but they don't seem like the kind of Guild for me"_ he sighs

" _Guess I will see what happens soon"_

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

* * *

Not too long after Naruto and Erza left for a job, Michelle Lobster a cousin of Lucy came to the Guild. During the 7 year gap Lucy's father Jude passed away, while at first Lucy seemed indifferent to it as it hadn't really hit her. It wasn't until she found a note in her apartment, along with 7 years worth of Birthday presents and the money to keep her home, did she truly break down and cry, after all the years of wondering, she now knew her father loved her.

Michelle explained she had been working alongside Jude in his final year and had something her father left her in his will. "What is it?" she wonders looking at the bronze item, "It looks like a sword...or maybe it's a key" she wonders.

Natsu quickly snatches it "It looks more like a gear than anything else" he says only to be thumped by Lucy.

"DON'T JUST STEAL IT FROM ME!" she yells reclaiming the item, she felt bad for hitting Natsu but this was something her father gave her, and it was something she needed to figure out herself. "Sorry guys, I'll see you later, c'mon Michelle I'll show you where I live" she says and the pink dress wearing girl smiles.

"Lead the way" she cheers happily as the other members watch the two leave...

"Anyone else have this uneasy feeling about this sudden Michelle's appearance?" Gray asks arms crossed and shirtless, this had evil written all over it.

"Yeah...If someone is messing with Lucy and hiding behind her father" Natsu growls in frustration, confronting Michelle would only incur Lucy's wrath and cause tension between them. Lucy misses her father, and all connections to him are now something precious to her.

"Lucy must follow her heart" they all turn to Makarov "And we as her family should support her any way we can" he adds and Gray and Natsu smirk nodding "That's what makes us a family"

 **_Naruto_**

Night fell and the two stopped to make camp, Erza was surprised Naruto had a tent stored in a scroll; his magic seemed to have sealing powers too. After setting up he wandered off in search of firewood allowing her to "do whatever she wanted" by his words, so she searched through her gear in search of food to cook or something, truthfully she hadn't prepared for this, and considering she lugs all her stage equipment in case the chance of performing in a play came around again...this was proof of her bad judgment skills.

Naruto returned with enough wood to see them through the night, seeing all her cases open he raises a brow at the foam dinosaur head. "What's with all this junk?" he asks and is surprised by how offended she looked.

"These are all precious memories from past jobs I've completed" She says as she begins to pack away her things "I took these items in lieu of money" she adds, sometimes the client wouldn't have the money promised, she reaches for the same Dino head Naruto had focused on only for him to pick it up.

Dusting it off he hands it to her "Well take care of it then" he says and she nods packing it away "You see this arm?" he flexes his bandaged arm to the scarlet wizard "It's a fake" he grins suprising her suddenly "This is a memento, of how far I will go to protect those who I call my friends" he states and she can't help but agree with him.

"So you lost that arm helping a friend?" she asks and he nods "Sounds like a good story...mind sharing?" she asks and he plops down on the ground to dig a fire pit.

"I dunno, it's a really long story...plus it feels a shame to give it away for free" he says looking over his shoulder at the Scarlet wizard who nods slightly.

"Well...what do you want?"  
"I uh...I don't know I was just trying to sound cool and mysterious"  
"You don't sound cool or Mysterious...just very stupid"

Her laugh sang to his ears as he blushed in embarrassment scratching the back of his head, _"Can he really be super strong? Or is that a long story too?"_ She smiles as the fire Naruto was working on breathes into life.

"Vuala!" he smirks, who needs Sasuke's fire style, "So do you have any good Fairy Tail stories, I've heard the Guild used to be bigger" he says and she nods

"7 years ago...during the S-class Trials we were attacked by a Dark Guild called Grimoire Heart...and soon after a Dragon called Acnologia, we were too injured to fight back...no even at our best we never stood a chance against that monster" she curls up at the memory, the feeling of failing her friends was still fresh in her heart. "If it wasn't for the first Master...we would have died that day, instead we were in stasis for 7 years" she looks at him "In that time Fairy Tail lost its creditability with the loss of its strongest members" she finishes.

"Well be glad you didn't die...lives matter more than some rank" she hears him say, his eyes were closed as if he was lost in thought about something "From the short time I've been there yet even I can tell the people of this guild see each other as family, your safe return is more important than some rank" he says and she smiles nodding.

"You're right, everything else will be addressed somehow" she adds but her eyes lock onto the bandaged arm, which Naruto sees and rolls his sleeve up.

"Sasuke...he is my best friend...but more than that...he's my rival" he begins deciding a story for a story seemed like a fair trade "we both got crappy hands dealt at young ages...like most strong people I guess" he begins "I used to see him everyday sitting at a fishing dock looking out at the lake after school" he says and she smiles picturing a younger Naruto in school "All I wanted to do was befriend him...but he was a genius who was adored by everyone, and I was a screw up...so in my jealousy I made him my rival" he smirks thinking back.

"Sounds like Gray and Natsu" she says and he nods in agreement, Gray and Natsu always seem to start fighting no matter what, even over the smallest things.

"Yeah...he was so strong, and I always felt like no matter how hard or fast I ran I couldn't keep up" Naruto says continuing his story "Then when we graduated as Genin and were put on the same team, a piece of me felt relieved...like if he went off I'd lose my reason to get stronger" he pauses to take a drink of water "While we did jobs together, I began to see the real Sasuke...he didn't want to acknowledge me" he looks at the fire "When I started to get stronger, absentmindedly I never noticed Sasuke was also a jealous person. He felt that my sudden growth while he remained the same was our Guilds fault" he sighs "Soon enough the leader of a Dark Guild sank his teeth into Sasuke and he left" he glares slightly

"Why would he join a Dark Guild?" she asks with surprise, it seems like he was shortening the story only telling his side of it.

"I don't think it's accurate to say he ever joined them" Naruto says "Sasuke only had eyes for achieving his goal...but he needed power, and he didn't care where he got it from" he explains "We fought our first serious fight that day...and I lost" he smiles a sad smile "I spent the next three years training, I got strong...but then I faced Sasuke again...his power had gotten so far ahead of mine in such short time it almost made me question my beliefs...and everything I worked so hard to achieve" he says with a yawn "The story has much more too it...but I'm tired and I want to get some sleep"

"Wait...how did you two reconcile?" she asks, his story was really interesting but ending it there seemed like he left out so much content.

"It's a really long Story Erza...I'll tell you more another time, but for now the message is simple" he faces with a smirk "Never give up on what you believe and never stop pressing on no matter how hard it gets" he says and she seems taken back "The bond of a Guild can be strong...but true bonds are forged trough pain" he says and she doesn't seem to understand "Pain forces us to look inside ourselves and see who we fear...who we hate...and who we love" he looks "No no that's too melodramatic...maybe the best way to summarise a bond is to believe that once it's forged...it's not something that can be broken" he says entering the tent.

" _He seems to have a different view on friendships"_ Erza thinks looking at the tent the blonde entered _"I want to believe that real bonds can be forged from anything, from the simplest thing to the most complicated feelings...but maybe that's my own naivety"_ she smiles "I'll give you a few moments to feel cool before coming in since there is only the one tent...OK?" the end is merely a tease...she knew the only reason he entered the tent was to end the conversation looking cool.

"Thanks...Erza" she smiles at his muttered thank you, his power was up for debate but he was defiantly a guy she could respect

"Idiot"

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

* * *

"You speak a lot on Revenge" Kagura states as they walk a narrow path "How can you relate what happened with your brother to what happened to mine?" she asks, she was thankful to him for showing her a different perspective, but she needed more information. She would have brought it up on the train but this moment felt like the perfect opportunity.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, her question wasn't about her revenge alone but more the concept of Revenge itself...thinking on it for a moment "Have you ever wondered what Simon would say if you told him about your vendetta against Jellal, would he support it?" he asks wanting to hear her response before truly opening up about what he's learned from his life filled with revenge.

"I don't know...we were so young when he was taken from me" she says looking down "Sometimes it's hard to remember his voice" she adds, Sasuke wanted to comfort her by saying something to give her some piece of mind...but what?

his thoughts are interrupted by a huge blast in the distance

"To think Council would send two people to deal with me!" a Man in black robes declares with an insulted tone, Sasuke and Kagura land away from the blast skidding at the force from the wind "Nicely dodged" the man compliments "I am Boras the Fire Make master!" he says with a bellowing laugh as his crew surround them "These are my boys!" he says.

" _I think that was already established"_ Sasuke thinks with a sweat drop "So Kagura do you want to handle it or should I?" he asks and the Mermaid Heel Ace steps forward.

"Once I deal with them, we can continue with our conversation" she says and the group laugh

"Who does this chick think she's dealing with?"  
"We take care of her and her boyfriend in no time"  
"She's cute"  
"He's cuter!"

Sasuke cringed at the last comment, in moments all the grunts are unconscious at the hands of the flustered Kagura _"Can't a boy and girl just be friends!?"_ She thinks unable to look at Sasuke

" **Gravity increase!** " both Sasuke and Kagura find themselves brought to a knee suddenly as their bodies get heavier. "Like flies in a web" a female voice says with a silky tone, her eyes blur out Kagura and focus on the cloaked man. "But a nice catch in deed for Gravity-Rose" she smiles with a wink

Kagura glares and a magic circle appears over her female foe sending the flirting Gravity-Rose to the ground with incredible force. Gravity-Rose's spell disappears and the two stand back up "You can use Gravity Magic" she hears Sasuke ask, "Yeah...it's not something I have perfected but at this level it's no problem" she says looking over to him "If I used this on you during our first encounter, I might have won" she says and he shrugs.

"Maybe" he says stepping forward "It seems Boras the Fire Make master has ran off" he says biting his thumb to draw blood " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** " he says slamming his palm to the ground causing a massive smokescreen to erupt, when the smoke clears Kagura's eyes widen as she finds herself on the head of a massive snake "Kagura, meet Aoda" the Uchiha says

"Um...Hello"  
"Pleassssed to make your acquaintance" "You're dessssire Lord Sasssuke?"

"There is a man trying to hide somewhere in this thick forest" Sasuke begins "Find him"

Aoda slithers down to feel the vibration's in the ground while using its forked tongue to taste the air, as soon as he has something it springs into motion almost causing Kagura to lose her balance. "I felt the movement of a larger force" the snake says.

"So there are more grunts than the ones you beat" Sasuke comments and she nods, "Aoda you can go back now" he says and the snake vanishes in a puff of Smoke.

In front of them where a thousand grunts and a very cocky Boras "Ha Ha, you shouldn't have let me organize my men" he says and Kagura steps forward to attack.

"Let me" she hears Sasuke state as he activates his **Rinnegan** , "There is a technique I always to use" he explains.

" _Is he taking this seriously"_ she wonders

" **Rinbo: Hengoku** " he says focusing his power to his **Rinnegan** , at first nothing happens but soon by the hundreds, all of the grunts are sent flying or into the ground. "It may not look it but there are three of me currently attacking them" he turns to Kagura "They exist on a different plain and are immune to attacks" he explains, she seemed to be amazed by this ability.

" _So he was hiding some technique's as well"_ she thinks, amazed by his power and his nonchalant explanation as if was commonly used. Soon the only one left standing is Boras, however not for long as Kagura knocks him out before he can demonstrate his Maker Magic.

"Nicely done" he says and she nods, not a moment later the Rune Knights show up and arrest him and his men, many wizards where under the control of a powerful toxin and thus where freed from its influence and sent to be healed.

"Nicely done Miss Kagura" a knight says, "As expected of a top Guild like Mermaid" he adds looking at Sasuke with suspicious "And you are?"

"Her roommate" **-Smack-** "Her Sensei" **-Smack-** "Her...sparring partner" **-nod of approval-**

"I-I see" the man says "Well the payment has been forwarded to your guild" he says and she nods turning to leave with Sasuke following closely.

"When we get back let's have one finally spar to see how much I have improved" she says

"Fine, this time I won't hold back" He warns

"Me Neither"

 **_Naruto and Erza_**

"It's massive" Erza says with a shocked look, the creature made the Lullaby flute monster look small by comparison. "A-Are you sure you'll be fine?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm good" he grins looking over his shoulder "I'll be done in a sec and then we can go get something to eat" he says and she nods wanting to see what happened.

" _Apparently even one of the Gods of Ishgar failed to defeat this monster"_ she thinks as the demon giant crosses his arms looking down _._

" **Another Runt has come before me, I spared Draculos Hyberion given that he was so revered yet your kind hasn't been deterred from opposing me?"**

" _Draculos Hyberion! He's the second strongest wizard on the continent only behind God Serena"_ Erza thinks with a fearful look, "N-Naruto...are you positive you want to keep going?"

Naruto notices how her question has changed "This Draculos guy must be a boss if you are afraid to face this guy" the blonde says before smirking "I'll be fine".

" **Fair warning, I have stood toe to toe with Acnologia, my name strikes fear into the gods themselves!** " the Beast declares " **For I am!-** "

" **Bijūdama Rasenshuriken!** " it happened so fast Erza missed most of the attack, but the explosion rivalled the Etherion Cannon, in mere moments the Giant's upper torso is engulfed in an explosion the crumbles away mountain tops from the shockwaves "Sorry, but I've heard all those speeches before" Naruto smirks as the monsters lower half falls to the ground limply

"W-With one attack" Erza says in awe as the shockwave was still vibrating the terrain, "I could really go for some Ramen" Naruto turns to face her

" _Is this guy human?"_

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **In the next chapter the true beginning of the Key of the Starry Sky arc, the main focus will be on the Oracion Seis return rather the collecting of the pieces and the Legion Corps. Sasuke will also finally part form Kagura and Mermaid Heel to venture off to find a Guild himself**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
